


Tales of the Multiverse

by captaincanary3



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincanary3/pseuds/captaincanary3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots related to the four DC shows on the CW. I am open to requests. Will mostly be captain canary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of the Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this. Don't forget to comment and leave suggestions.

After Leonard had come back from the dead teams Flash, Arrow and Legends (as Cisco liked to call them) had decided throw a party at the West household. Everyone had turned up to celebrate the return of their favourite crook.

They all seemed to be having a good time. Leonard sat on the porch outside the house. Last year he had been a crook with no care for anyone apart from himself, Lisa and Mick. Now all these people had come to this party for him. He had come to care for many more people particularly a certain blond assassin.

His time in the temporal zone had shown him so many possibilities. In some universes he was still the cold hearted crook he was before the Waverider. Some universes showed those he cared about getting hurt. Those were the universes he couldn't bear to watch. He saw Lisa being murdered by their father. Him killing Mick after the time pirates. Sara's hand in the Occulus instead of his.

He heard the front door open behind him and turned to see Sara walking onto the porch closing the door behind her.

"What you doin' out here Crook?" she asked sitting down in the space beside him.  
They hadn't talked much since the rescue and they certainly had alot to talk about.

"Just clearing my head after, you know, getting brought back from the dead," Leonard replied in his usual drawl

"Yeah, that can be a confusing time. What you thinkin about?"

"Oh I don't know maybe it's being in the temporal zone seeing different possibilities made me think about what the future might hold for me. And you. And me and you," his voice now had a softer tone to it. He was letting his walls down for Sara and this time she wasn't going to miss her chance.

"You wanna steal a kiss Leonard."

She then leant forward and slowly kissed him. This wasn't like at the Occulus this was slower and full with a promise that this time round they wouldn't miss their chance. They broke apart for a second.

"Well it looks like you're one hell of a thief," she breathed out.

* * *

Inside the house Oliver, Barry and Cisco had just seen Sara go outside to talk to Snart.

"So what do you think is going on between Sara and Snart?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know why do you ask?" was Barry's reply.

"I just don't want Sara getting hurt thats all."

"I think we both know Sara can handle herself," Barry chuckled, "And besides Snart has changed, there really is good in him."

"I totally ship it," Cisco interrupted then he gasped as if he had a sudden idea,"Captain Canary! Come on guys I truly am awesome."

He held his hand up for a high five as Oliver and Barry walked away shaking their heads.

"Guys?"

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Cisco. Feel free to leave suggestions for future chapters. Until next time.


End file.
